Earth (M616)
Earth is renowned for the presence of fantastic superhuman beings, the supernatural, and the cosmic. Some have claimed it is the center in which events of universal significance occur (and, indeed, megaversal and/or Omniversal significance), though other cross-dimensional entities state it is no more significant than any other world in the overall scheme of things. History Celestial Experiments The mysterious cosmic beings known as the Celestials began experiments on evolution of intelligent races across the universe, which created races like the Kree and Skrulls. Continuing their experiments, the Celestials landed on Earth and experimented on the ancestors of the human race. This in turn lead to the creation of the Eternals, Deviants and gave some humans the ability to develop super powers. Organizations Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Government agencies Euromind A European subdivision of S.H.I.E.L.D. F.I.6 British Intelligence agency, former employers of Micromax. Led by Brigadier Theodore 'Inky' Blott. Employed psychics. Disbanded after most agents, including Blott, were killed by Necrom. Introduced in Excalibur and created by Alan Davis. G.R.A.M.P.A. The covert organization known as G.R.A.M.P.A., the Global Reaction Agency for Mysterious Paranormal Activity, G.R.A.M.P.A.'s most prominent field operatives are Ace and One-Eyed Jacquie; the two agents refer to themselves collectively as "Blackjack". G.R.A.M.P.A. is tasked with protecting the world from paranormal threats. H.A.M.M.E.R. H.A.T.E. H.A.T.E., the Highest Anti-Terrorism Effort, better known by its acronym, is one of two antagonistic organizations in Nextwave: Agents of H.A.T.E. H.A.T.E. with its leader, Dirk Anger, is a government agency that is funded by the Beyond Corporation©, a company that was formerly a terrorist cell called S.I.L.E.N.T. The Lodge Created by Basil Wentworth towards the end of World War II, the Lodge's purpose was to prepare for the Cold War that was destined to come about. The Lodge started covert operations in China, the Soviet Union and East Germany, and has continued its "dirty tricks" into the present day. MI-13 Mutant Response Division The Mutant Response Division is a mutant-hunting group that is also called the M.R.D. for short. Project Pegasus Project Pegasus is an organization that was originally intended to research alternative (and unusual) forms of energy. It has also been used as a prison for super-powered individuals. S.H.I.E.L.D. S.T.R.I.K.E. Superhuman Restraint Unit W.A.N.D. The magical division of S.H.I.E.L.D. Slingshot Program S.H.I.E.L.D. program to launch rockets with unstable and dangerous technology in them to the sun. Later found out in Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. that the program was a fake, and S.H.I.E.L.D. hides it at a top secret base called "The Fridge". Criminal organizations Advanced Idea Mechanics Advanced Idea Mechanics first appeared in Strange Tales #146. A.I.M. is a conglomeration of brilliant scientists and their hirelings dedicated to the acquisition of power and the overthrow of all governments by technological means. A.I.M. was organized late in World War II by Baron Wolfgang von Strucker to develop advanced weaponry for his subversive organization HYDRA. They were close to developing and attaining nuclear weapons when HYDRA Island was invaded by American and Japanese troops. Although HYDRA suffered a major setback, it survived and grew in secret over the following decades. Beyond Corporation© What is now the Beyond Corporation© was once a high-tech terrorist cell known as S.I.L.E.N.T. which legitimized itself as the Beyond Corporation©, yet did not abandon their ulterior motive—the location, activation, distribution, and testing of various Unusual Weapons of Mass Destruction at various points throughout the United States of America. Also, through "faith-based bidding," the Beyond Corporation© became the sole financial backer of the H.A.T.E. (Highest Anti-Terrorism Effort), providing them with extremely advanced technology.24 Black Spectre Jerome Beechman the Mandrill created Black Spectre by organizing his female followers, who disguised themselves as men using bulky armor. Beecham planned to use Black Spectre to confuse America through terrorism and racism, instilling chaos in the world and intending to rule it after anarchy ensued. Friends of Humanity The Friends of Humanity is a hate group started by Graydon Creed, a man infamous for his bigotry against mutants. Groups inspired by or splintered from the Friends of Humanity include the survivalist Humanity's Last Stand and the religious fundamentalist Church of Humanity.26 Gene Nation On the anniversary of the Mutant Massacre, a horrific event in which Mr. Sinister's henchmen the Marauders killed many Morlocks, the members of the terrorist group known as Gene Nation. Their mission was to destroy one human for every Morlock life that was lost. The Hand The Hand is a cult of evil mystical ninjas who are heavily involved in organized crime and mercenary activities such as assassination plots. The Hand covets power above all other objectives. They are primarily based in Japan, but operate internationally. They were founded in the 16th century, and soon became servants of the primordial demon known only as the Beast. Hellfire Club Although the club appears to merely be an international social club for wealthy elites, its Inner Circle consists of mutants who try to influence world events for the accumulation of power. They dress in 18th century garb and rank themselves in a system of chess pieces (Black Rook, White Queen, etc.). The group first battled the X-Men in the classic "The Dark Phoenix Saga" and the club, or branches of it, have since appeared periodically in various X-Men series. The club is based on the actual Hellfire Club, a secret society of 18th century England. Humanity's Last Stand Humanity's Last Stand is a radical anti-mutant hate group and enemies of the X-Men. In the group's first appearance they were behind the creation of a false Mutant Liberation Front, formed by human members of H.L.S. posing as mutants through the use of mutagenic drugs and or technologically enhanced suits, in order to mimic mutant powers. HYDRA The fictional terrorist organization first appeared in Strange Tales #135. In its original continuity, it was headed by nondescript businessman Arnold Brown, who was killed as S.H.I.E.L.D. apparently crushed the organization. It soon returned, however, headed by Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, under the aegis of the Nazi Red Skull; HYDRA's changing origin was one of the earliest Marvel retcons. After its initial defeat, several of its branches surfaced, appearing to be unrelated and independent. HYDRA's scientific branch was initially A.I.M. (Advanced Idea Mechanics), which later split off into its own organization. Other factions included THEM and the Secret Empire. Maggia The Maggia is an international crime syndicate, somewhat similar to the Mafia, but the Maggia differs in that it frequently hires supervillains and mad scientists to work for them. Count Nefaria and his daughter Madame Masque have both been leaders of an important Maggia family. Maelstrom's Minions Maelstrom's Minions are a trio of supervillains that work for Maelstrom. They are Gronk, Helio, and Phobius. Mys-Tech The board of Mys-Tech, a multinational corporation, were originally seven mages who in 987 sold their souls to the demon Mephisto in exchange for immortality. The Mys-Tech board members must provide a steady stream of souls to the demon otherwise they will breech their contract and forfeit their own souls. Over the years the board accumulated power and wealth and in the modern age this power and wealth became a business empire.30 National Force The National Force is a neo-fascist organization founded by Doctor Faustus. Faustus had recently captured William Burnside the fourth Captain America and his partner Jack Monroe, both heroes from the 1950s frozen in suspended animation. Faustus took control of the mind of the replacement Captain America in an attempt to use him against Steve Rogers, the original Captain America, and later turned him into the Grand Director. Purifiers The Purifiers, also known as the "Stryker Crusade", are a paramilitary group of Christian terrorists led by Reverend William Stryker. The group debuted in the X-Men: God Loves, Man Kills graphic novel. The Purifiers see themselves in a holy war against mutants, believing them to be the children of the Devil and thus deserving of extermination. Roxxon Roxxon Oil is a massive petroleum corporation notorious for its determination to make massive profits regardless of any laws or moral principles, often employing superhuman criminals in order to achieve their goals. Secret Empire The subversive organization known as the Secret Empire has followed a number of different leaders, always known as “Number One”. The Secret Empire began as a subsidiary of HYDRA, which provided it with financial support. The Secret Empire served to distract the attention of authorities such as S.H.I.E.L.D. from HYDRA’s activities, although the original Number One sought to break away from HYDRA. Serpent Society The Serpent Society an organization of snake-themed terrorists in the Marvel Comics universe. The group was initially formed from the membership of a previous supervillain team, the Serpent Squad. The group, like its predecessor, has been made up of longtime antagonists of Captain America and his fellow Avengers. The Serpent Society was the brainchild of Seth Voelker (Sidewinder), and is a descendant of sorts from the original Serpent Squads. Sons of the Serpent The Sons of the Serpent are a subversive organization of costumed American racist super-patriots who oppose all racial, ethnic, and religious minorities. They sought to subvert America through hate crimes and organized protests, and were opposed by the Avengers and the Defenders.35 THEM THEM through its founder Baron Strucker is the managing power of a supraorganization which includes HYDRA, A.I.M., and the Secret Empire. THEM was founded by Nazi war criminal Baron Strucker after World War II. Later Strucker appointed a businessman named Arnold Brown to the position of Supreme Hydra; Hydra's highly visible operations served as a front for THEM. U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M The Underground Liberated Totally Integrated Mobile Army To Unite Mankind) is a fictional terrorist organization in the Marvel Comics universe. It was founded by the Flag-Smasher in his attempts to destroy nationalism. Zodiac Cartel The original Zodiac group debuted in the title the Avengers and is established as a criminal organization founded and funded by member Cornelius Van Lunt (who adopts the identity of Taurus). The group's identity is based on the zodiac from the discipline astrology, with each member adopting the persona of a sign of the zodiac, being twelve in all. The group members share leadership of the organization, with the position rotating just as the astrological zodiac changes. Concepts The Marvel Universe is strongly based on the real world. Earth in the Marvel Universe has all the features of the real one: same countries, same personalities (politicians, movie stars, etc.), same historical events, and so on. However, it also contains many other fictional elements: countries such as Wakanda and Latveria (very small nations), and organizations like the espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D. and its enemy, Hydra. Most importantly, the Marvel Universe also incorporates examples of almost all major science fiction and fantasy concepts, with writers adding more continuously. Aliens, gods, magic, cosmic powers and extremely advanced human-developed technology all exist prominently in the Marvel Universe. Monsters also play a more prominent role with east Asian origins of magical incantation, outlandish sorcery and manifesting principle in the Marvel Universe. One such case is Fin Fang Foom arising from the ashes of tantric magic. Thanks to these extra elements, Earth in the Marvel Universe is home to a large number of superheroes and supervillans, who have gained their powers by any of these means. Pop culture characters such as Dracula and Frankenstein actually exist in the Marvel Universe. Conan the barbarian, Red Sonja, Kull the Conquerer, and Solomon Kane also have real life existences in the Marvel Universe. The Hyborian Era of Conan and Kull is considered part of Earth-616 pre-recorded history. However, they rarely encounter modern Marvel superhero characters. Costumed Heroes The tradition of using costumed secret identities to fight or commit evil had long existed, but it came into prominence during the days of the American "Wild West" with heroes such as the Phantom Rider. During the 20th century the tradition was reinvigorated by Captain America and his fellow Invaders in the 1940s, who fought for the Allies of World War II. Prominent groups of superheroes include the Avengers, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, and the Defenders. All these groups have varying lineups; the Avengers in particular have included many of Marvel's major heroes as members at one time or another. The X-Men are a team of mutants formed by Professor X and include some of Marvel's most popular characters, such as Wolverine. The Defenders are an ad-hoc team usually brought together by Dr. Strange, which has included the Hulk, the Sub-Mariner and the Silver Surfer. Power Origins Most of the superhumans in Marvel's Earth owe their powers to the Celestials, cosmic entities who visited Earth millions of years ago and experimented on our Prehistoric ancestors (a process they also carried out on several other planets). This resulted in the creation of two hidden races, the godlike Eternals and the genetically unstable Deviants, in addition to giving some humans an "x-factor" in their genes, which sometimes activates naturally, resulting in sometimes superpowered, sometimes disfigured individuals called mutants. Others require other factors (such as radiation) for their powers to come forth. Depending on the genetic profile, individuals who are exposed to different chemicals or radiation will often suffer death or injury, while in others it will cause superhuman abilities to manifest. With the exception of psionic abilities, these powers are usually random; rarely do two people have exactly the same set of powers. It is not clear why the Celestials did this, although it is known that they continue to observe humanity's evolution. An X-Men villain known as Vargas claims to be a new direction in human evolution, as he is born with superpowers even though his genetic profile said he was an ordinary human being. The majority of the public is unaware of what may cause superhuman powers. Other possible origins for superhuman powers include magic, genetic manipulation, and/or bionic implants. Some heroes and villains have no powers at all but depend instead on hand-to-hand combat training or advanced technological equipment. In the Marvel Universe, technology is considerably more advanced than in the real world; this is due to unique individuals of genius intelligence, such as Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four. However, most of the really advanced devices are too expensive for the common citizen, and are usually in the hands of government organizations like S.H.I.E.L.D., or powerful criminal organizations like A.I.M. One major company producing these devices is Stark Industries, owned by Tony Stark, but there are others. Advanced technology has also been given to humans by hidden races, aliens, or time travelers like Kang the Conqueror, who is known to have influenced the robotics industry in the past. In superhumans the energy required for their superpowers either comes from within using their own body as a source, or if the demand of energy exceeds what their body is capable to deliver, comes from another source. In most cases, this other source seems to be what is called the universal psionic field (UPF), which they are able to tap into. Sometimes they are connected to another source, and more rarely they are even a host for it. The battery effect the cells in the body have the same function as batteries, being charged with energy that comes from an outer source. This is most often seen in gamma exposed individuals such as the Hulk, who get their powers from this stored energy. The powers will remain as long as the energy is present, and can even be increased by filling the "batteries" even more. If the energy is emptied, the powers will fade away. The X-Man Cyclops has been described as absorbing sunlight to power his optic blasts. The Power Primordial a leftover force from Big Bang and is controlled by the Elders of the Universe. Phoenix Force a force of incredible power. It channels energy from life itself and has been shown to favor mutant telepaths like Jean Grey. Psionic energy which is assumed to be an invisible, unknown form of energy generated by all living brains that has the ability to manipulate other forms of matter and energy. Universal psionic field a force present everywhere in the universe, but only those with abilities to connect to it can make use of its energy. Enigma Force suspected to be connected to the Microverse, and is also the source to the Uni-Power, which transforms an individual into Captain Universe. Extra-dimensional space dimensions that can be tapped in order to pull mass from them (to add to objects on Earth) or taken away from those objects and be stored in those "pocket dimensions" to be retrieved later. This is how characters like the Hulk can grow and shrink with no visible absorption of mass. A type of subatomic particles called Pym Particles can be used for these effects. (Note that many giant-sized characters have a limited ability to manipulate gravity to handle their increased weight.) The change in mass can be in the form of a density change instead, allowing a character to become harder or incorporeal. Some characters can seem to "transform" themselves (or others) into unliving substances, or even pure energy, by storing their bodies in extradimensional space and replacing them with bodies made from matter or energy from that dimension, while their souls remain on Earth, controlling their new body. Travel into other dimensions can also be used as a way to "teleport" by re-entering the Earth dimension at a different point from the exiting one. The Darkforce an unknown, dark substance from another dimension (known simply as the Darkforce Dimension) that can be summoned and manipulated in many ways: to create impenetrable darkness, to solidify it in various forms, and (most notably) to absorb the "life energy" from living beings (not all users can use all these effects). The Darkforce can also be used to travel to and from its home dimension, but this is dangerous to all except those with Darkforce powers. Some believe that the Darkforce is sentient and sometimes has an evil influence on those who use it. Various heroes and villains have versions of Darkforce powers, including Darkstar, the first Blackout, the Shroud, Cloak, Doorman and Quagmire. Cloak seems to be the prime 'portal' to the Darkforce, however. The Living Light the opposite of the Darkforce: a form of energy that resembles light and also comes from its own dimension, but has healing effects on living beings (except ones made of darkness or Darkforce.) It is unknown if it might be sentient. Cloak's partner, Dagger seems to be the Living Light's main Avatar. Magic appears to be like a form of energy, except that it can defy the laws of physics naturally, and usually overrules ordinary science. However, it does have rules of its own to follow, which vary with the method of invocation, usually in the form of spoken spells. It appears to be present in everything, even living beings. All humans in the Marvel Universe have the ability to use magic, but only if properly trained. Most people are unaware that magic actually works. In addition, powerful magical beings from other dimensions have created specific, extremely powerful magical spells that they allow to be used (often indiscriminately) by those sorcerers who invoke their names; one example is the trinity of beings called The Vishanti, who serve as patrons to heroic sorcerers. At any given time, there is a sorcerer on Earth whose task is to protect the universe against extra-dimensional mystical invaders; this sorcerer is known as the Sorcerer Supreme, an office left empty since the death of Brother Voodoo, but most recently has been reinstated to Doctor Strange Stars in the Marvel Universe are actually sentient beings, and the source of all mystic energy. Non-Human Races A degree of paranoid fear against mutants exists due to stories of mutants being a race or even a species (Homo superior or Homo sapiens superior'') that is evolving and is meant to replace normal'' humans. This has caused organizations to form to deal with the problem, who can be divided into three camps: those who seek peaceful coexistence between mutants and normal humans (the X-Men and their affiliated groups), those who seek to control or eliminate humans to give mutants safety or dominance (Magneto and his followers, as well as other mutants such as Apocolypse), and those who seek to regulate or eliminate mutants in favor of humans. The latter often use the robots known as Sentinels as weapons. Certain species are regarded as subhuman, like the Morlocks who lurk beneath New York City and have been discriminated against by the outside world because of their mutant deformities. The Morlocks have recently joined the terrorist organization Gene Nation. In addition to mutants, Eternals and Deviants, several other intelligent races have existed secretly on Earth. These include: The Inhumans, another genetically unstable race (like the Deviants, but in their case it's due to their use of a substance called the "Terrigen Mists") that was created by a Kree experiment long ago; The Subterranians, a race of humanoids adapted to living below the surface, created by the Deviants (some subterraneans were transformed into 'Lava Men' by a demon); and Homo mermanus, a humanoid race of water-breathers that lives in Earth's oceans. Most of these races have advanced technology but existed hidden from humanity until recent times. More variants of humanity can be found in the Savage land (see places, below.) Most of the Savage Land races have their origin from a group of primitive ape men who seems to have escaped the Celestial experiments whose influence is present in all modern Homo sapiens. Other leftovers from the era where primitive humanoids walked the earth still exist, such as the altered Neanderthal known as Missing Link, an old enemy of the Hulk. Supernatural Creatures Also abundant in the Marvel Universe are legendary creatures such as gods, demons, and vampires. The 'gods' of most polytheistic pantheons are actually powerful, immortal human-like races from other dimensions who visited Earth in ancient times, and became the basis of many legends. Besides mythological gods, many deities made up by Marvel writers exist as well, such as the Dark Gods, enemies of the Asgardians. Many persons and beings have falsely pretended to be gods or demons during history; in particular, none of the ones claiming to be major figures from Judeo-Christian beliefs has turned out to be the real article, although a number of angels have appeared in recent years, as well as an apparent true rebellion and expulsion of angels from a higher realm known as Paradise, proving that some form of Heaven and Hell do exist in this Universe, seemingly like those in keeping with common real world religious belief. Similarly, demons are evil magical beings who take affairs in the matters of the universe. Some of the most powerful are Blackheart, Mephisto, Nightmare, Satannish, and Zom. There are also powerful benevolent mystical entities such as The Vishanti; or amoral and malevolent entities who are not truly demonic in nature, such as Dormammu and The Octessence, or ones heavily drawing upon the mythology of H.P. Lovecraft, such as Shuma-Gorath. Most of the current generation of gods have been revealed to be the descendants of the Elder Goddess Gaea. The two most featured pantheons are the Asgardians (of whom Thor is a member) and the Olympians (of whom Hercules is a member). The lords of the various pantheons sometimes gather in groups known as the Council of Godheads and Council of Skyfathers. The gods were forced to stop meddling with humanity (at least openly) a thousand years ago by the Celestials, and most people today believe them to be fictional. Places Atlantis Atlantis was a small continent with many human settlements. Over 21,000 years ago, an event called the "Great Cataclysm" caused it to be submerged into the sea. The inhabitants of ancient Atlantis built an enormous glass-like dome over the capital city, also known as Atlantis. When barbarians sent by the Deviant Lemuria empire attacked Atlantis, King Kamuu opened the magma-pits which were the city's means of heating. This caused the continent to sink. Kamuu was warned of the Great Cataclysm by the seer, Zhered-Na. When she refused to recant, he had her exiled to the mainland, where she was later stabbed to death by survivors of the submersion. Attilan (also called The Hidden Land) – Home of the Inhumans. Originally an island in the North Atlantic ocean, it has moved several times, including to the Andes, Himalayas, to the Blue Area on the Moon and finally to the homeworld of the alien Kree, Hala. Deviant Lemuria Undersea home of the Deviants located at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. Genosha Island dwarf-nation off the coast of Africa, north of Madagascar; an apartheid-like state where mutants were once enslaved Imaya Fictional country located in North Africa. Kamar-Ta A small kingdom in the Himalayas. Krakoa Living island off the coast of Africa. K'un-L'un K'un-L'un is the stronghold of a colony of humanoid aliens whose spaceship crashed in a pocket dimension that intersects with Earth. Daniel Rand, the boy who would become Iron Fist discovered K'un-L'un. It was there that he gained his powers and became the Iron Fist.8 The dominant lifeform of this dimension is the H'ylthri. Its most prominent inhabitants are Master Khan, Yu-Ti, and Lei Kung. The usual means of access to this dimension is through magic. Latveria Country in Europe ruled by Doctor Doom. Lemuria Lemuria had been a small continent and group of islands in the Pacific Ocean 21,000 years ago, which was ruled by the Deviants. Lemuria became the center of the Deviant Empire, and the only remaining free land was Atlantis, the continent that held its greatest enemy, the Atlantean Empire. When the Deviants attacked Atlantis, the Atlantean King Kamuu opened the magma-pits which were the city's means of heating. This caused a chain reaction which collapsed and sank the continent. At that same time, when the Second Host of the Celestials came to Earth, the Deviants attacked them. In retaliation, the Celestials sank Lemuria in what is now known as the "Great Cataclysm."1 The Eternal Ikaris guided a ship of humans to safety. In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, S.H.I.E.L.D. owns the Lemurian Star which is a refences to the country. Madripoor City, modeled after Singapore, to which Wolverine has connections. Monster Isle Island where Monsters rule. Muir Island Island off the north west coast of Scotland, containing Moira MacTaggert's mutant research lab. Muir Island's significance stems from the fact that it is the home of Earth's largest and most comprehensive mutant research complex, located to the north of Scotland, founded by Dr. Moira MacTaggert. Originally, she created the facility to help her son, Kevin (a.k.a. Proteus), an extremely powerful and destructive mutant. Nova Roma Home of Magma in Brazil. Ancient Rome-like city. Olympia Mountain city of the Eternals, located on Mount Olympus in Greece. Providence an artificial island made of parts from Cable’s old space station, Graymalkin, located in the South Pacific Ocean, southwest of Hawaii. Providence was intended to be a place where the best minds on Earth could gather, live, and find new ways of doing everything in hopes of giving the world a peaceful future. Providence is open to all who wish to immigrate there, though all residents must undergo various psychological and skills tests. Savage Land Place with tropical climates and prehistoric animals located in the heart of Antarctica. Subterranea Subterranea is a network of massive caves, passages, and tunnels, some large enough to hold cities, that are inhabited by the various races of Subterraneans. The first recorded entrance to Subterranea was found at Monster Island. Subterranea contains water in underground rivers, pools, and lakes. It has high temperatures and no weather and its atmosphere is roughly the same as Earth's surface with fresh air supplied through a passage to the surface world. Slorenia An eastern Slavic nation. Symkaria Country in Europe adjoining Latveria, home of Silver Sable Transia Birthplace of Spider-Woman, Quicksilver, and the Scarlet Witch. One location is Mount Wundagore, a mountain with strong ties to the history of Chthon and the Darkhold In the Sixth Century, a cult of Darkholders led by the sorceress Morgan le Fey attempted to summon Chthon but found him to be uncontrollable. While the Darkholders were incapable of banishing him altogether, they bound him to Mount Wundagore, in what would one day become Transia. United States Federal Republic in North America. The country is made up of 50 States. The capital city is Washington, D.C. Vorozheika A country to the northeast of Chechnya, formerly part of the USSR and now ruled by the Eternal Druig. Wakanda An African nation Obliterated by Namor under the influence of the Phoenix Force Olympus – home plane of superhuman beings analogous to the Greek gods Otherplace also called the Demonic Limbo, is home to demons of various sizes, strengths, and intellects. Therea a mystic extra-dimensional realm where benevolent gods dwell who appear in the form of dogs to human eyes. It is an earth-like land of peace and tranquility, and is the counterpart to Thog's realm of Sominus. Therea is ruled by twin gods, Zokk and Maftra. Zokk and Maftra are worshipped by the barbarian Korrek and his people, and even revered by Dakimh the Enchanter. Artifacts Some items have been created specifically for the Marvel Universe and carry immense powers: Mystical artifacts Book of the Vishanti a grimoire most closely associated with Doctor Strange. It is the greatest known source of "white" magical knowledge on the Earth. The Darkhold The Evil Eye of Avalon The Evil Eye of Avalon is a power object that was intended to be a weapon against the Fomor. It can manipulate and disintegrate matter, project blasts of concussive force, laser-like and disintegrating rays, and create or destroy force fields. It also possesses dimensional- and time- travel powers. The Serpent Crown Other artifacts The Legacy Virus a devastating plague that tore through the Mutant population. The Mandarin's Ten Rings Terrigen Mist a mutagen which can alter Inhuman physiology. Elemental substances and minerals Adamantium a virtually indestructible metal alloy which is best known for being integrated into the skeleton and claws of Wolverine and was created in an attempt to duplicate the Vibranium-steel alloy of Captain America's shield. Carbonadium Promethium a magical metal found only in Belasco's dimension, known as Otherplace. Tritonium an unstable radioactive mineral Vibranium a metal which comes in two forms; one variety (Wakandan) absorbs vibratory and kinetic energy, while the other (Antarctic) causes all nearby metals to melt, Vibranium is a component of Captain America's shield alloy. Uru the Asgardian metal of which Thor's hammer is made. Scabrite a god-like metal which can only be found in the mines of Surtur's realm. Surtur possesses the giant sword Twilight, also known as the Sword of Doom, composed of Scabrite. The sword is magical, capable of manipulating vast amounts of mystical energy. Gravitoium Theoretical substance. Substance can control gravity fields (Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. TV show) References Marvel.com Marvel Universe Article-http://marvel.com/universe/Marvel_Universe Wikipedia Marvel Universe Article-http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marvel_Universe Category:Earth Category:M616